Joy Ride 3: Roadkill
Category:Films | directed by = Declan O'Brien | written by = Declan O'Brien | produced by = Arnon Milchan; Kim Todd | music by = Claude Foisy | cinematography = Michael Marshall | edited by = Michael Trent | distributed by = WT Canada Productions 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment | release date(s) = June 17th, 2014 | mpaa rating = | running time = 95 min. | country = | language = English | budget = | gross revenue = | preceded by = Joy Ride 2: Dead Ahead | followed by = }} Joy Ride 3: Roadkill is an American film of the suspense thriller genre. It is the third installment in the ''Joy Ride'' film series and follows Joy Ride 2: Dead Ahead. The film was written and directed by Declan O'Brien based on concepts originally developed by J.J. Abrams and Clay Tarver. It was produced by WT Canada Productions and released direct-to-video on June 17th, 2014. It was distributed through 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment. The film stars Ken Kirzinger as the antagonist Rusty Nail, with a hodgepodge of youths as his potential victims including Jesse Hutch as Jordan Wells, Benjamin Hollingsworth as Mickey Cole, Gianpaolo Venuta as Austin Moore, Jake Manley as Bobby Crow, and Kirsten Prout as Jewel McCaul. Plot Once again, the streets prove to be an unsafe place for just about anyone. In this installment of the franchise, a bunch of guys who have watched The Fast and the Furious way too many times decides to test their mettle at Road Rally 1000. They decide to take a shortcut, which puts them right in the cross-hairs of a road rager named Rusty Nail, who follows them, torments them and ultimately tortures them. Who doesn't love seeing a pair of meth heads get their comeuppance? Cast Notes & Trivia * Joy Ride 3 (2014) redirects to this page. * This film is alternatively known as Joyride 3, Joy Ride 3: Road Kill, and Roadkill 3 (all of which redirect to this page. It is marketed as Roadkill 3 in home video releases in the United Kingdom. * The tagline for this film is "End of the road". * Production on Joy Ride 3: Roadkill began in September, 2013. IMDB; Joy Ride 3: Roadkill (2014); Box office & business. * The movie was shot in Winnipeg, Manitoba, Canada. IMDB; Joy Ride 3: Roadkill (2014); Filming locations. * This is the first film produced by WT Canada Productions. They are also known for producing The Exorcism of Molly Hartley in 2015. * This is the third appearance of Rusty Nail. It is also the third time he is portrayed by a different actor. He is played by Ken Kirzinger in this film. In Joy Ride, he was played by Matthew Kimbrough and Ted Levine. in Joy Ride 2: Dead Ahead, he was played by Mark Gibbon. * Actor/Stuntman Ken Kirzinger is also known for playing the role of Jason Voorhees in the 2003 film Freddy vs. Jason. Many fans felt that the role should have gone to franchise veteran Kane Hodder. * Actor Gianpaolo Venuta is also known for playing a character named Danny Angeli on episodes of the North American version of Being Human. * Actress Kirsten Prout also played Lucy in the 2010 supernatural romance film Twilight: Eclipse. * Actor Jesse Hutch also appeared in Freddy vs. Jason playing a character named Trey Cooper. He had the honor of being brutally murdered by fellow Joy Ride co-star Ken Kirzinger, who played Jason Voorhees. * Actor Scott Johnson also plays a role in The Exorcism of Molly Hartley, which is also produced by WT Canada Productions. Recommendations External Links * * Joy Ride 3: Roadkill at Wikipedia * * * * * * References Keywords 2010s; Female topless nudity; Head injury; Male rear nudity; Profanity; Psychopath; Serial killer; Sliced in two; Smoking; Torture Category:2010s/Films Category:2014/Films Category:June, 2014/Films Category:Sequels Category:3rd installments Category:WT Canada Productions Category:Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation Category:Theatrically released films Category:J/Films